Trolle (grywalna)
) Rycerz Śmierci ( ) Druid, Czarnoksiężnik ( ) Mnich ( ) |Języki = Zandali Orczy |Przynależność = Horda Mroczna Włócznia |Obszar startowy = Wyspy Echa |Kraina ojczysta = Durotar |Stolica = Wyspa Mrocznej Włóczni |Lider = † |Znani przedstawiciele = Rokhan |Wierzchowiec rasowy = Raptor }} :Aby poznać historię i ogólne informacje o tej rasie zobacz: Jungle troll Trolle z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni są frakcją grywalną trolli (rasy dżunglowej). Są członkami Hordy. Tło Kiedy plemiona trolli rywalizowały w czasach Imperium Gurubashi, plemię Mrocznej Włóczni zostało wygnane ze swojego domu w Stranglethorn Vale. Plemię to osiedliło się na wyspach Broken Isles, jednak wkrótce uwikłane zostało w konflikt z Murlokami. Ich los wydawał się być przypieczętowany, aż do momentu, gdy młody przywódca Thrall i jego grupa świeżo wyzwolonych orków przybyła na wyspę. Murloki kontrolowane przez Morską Wiedźmę Zar'jirę uwięziły lidera Mrocznej Włóczni Sen'jina, a także Thralla i kilku innych orków i trolli. Thrall zdołał uwolnić siebie i innych, ale niestety nie zdołał ocalić wodza trolli. Pomimo iż Sen'jin został złożony w ofierze Morskiej Wiedźmie, to zdołał przekazać swą wizję, w której Thrall wyprowadza Trolle z wyspy. Po powrocie na wyspę Thrall i jego poddani zdołali powstrzymywać ataki Morskiej Wiedźmy i jej sługusów, i wyruszyć do Kalimdoru. Trolle, pod przywództwem nowego wodza Vol'jina, przysięgły wierność Hordzie i odpłynęły wraz z nimi. Sojusz ten sprawił, iż inne plemiona trolli uznały Mroczną Włócznię za pogardzanych wrogów. Wyjątkiem są jedynie plemiona Revantusk, Roztrzaskana Włócznia i Zandalari. Jednak trolle Mrocznej Włóczni nie zapomniały o swoim wygnaniu z ziemi przodków i wciąż chowają urazę do innych trolli, zwłaszcza dżunglowych. W nowej ojczyźnie orków Durotarze, trolle zbudowały nową siedzibę na Wyspach Echa. Niestety wraz z pojawieniem się z pojawieniem się marynarki wojennej Kul'Tiras, ataki okrutnego komandora Daelina Proudmoore'a, trolle zmuszone zostały wycofać się w głąb lądu. Walczyli ramię w ramię ze swymi braćmi z hordy, pokonali wroga i odzyskali swoją nową ojczyznę. Krótko po tym, znachor o imieniu Zalazane zaczął używać czarnej magii do kontrolowania umysłów swoich współplemieńców. Kiedy jego armia bezmyślnych wyznawców zaczęła rosnąć, Vol'jin zarządził ewakuację wolnych trolli, a Zalazane przejął kontrolę na Wyspach. Pozostali członkowie Mrocznej Włóczni osiedlili się na wybrzeżu w wiosce Sen'jina, nazwanej tak na cześć dawnego wodza. Stamtąd poprowadzili atak na szalonego Zalazane, w końcu odzyskując prawowitą stolicę. Wygląd thumb|ekran tworzenia postaci sprzed Kataklizmu Kolor skóry trolli Mrocznej Włóczni waha się od bladego, przez upiorny niebieski, sino-fioletowy, aż do chorowicie zielonego. Zwykle to odcień jednego z tych trzech głównych kolorów, ale istnieją również trolle, których pigment w skórze jest wymieszany, są one jednak rzadkością. Mężczyźni są zgarbieni oraz posiadają wyrastające spod dolnej wargi kły. Mają także raczej duże nosy oraz nieporządnie ułożone włosy. Kobiety trzymają się prosto, mają raczej małe nosy, a włosy noszą upięte wysoko lub w warkocze spływające na ramiona. Początkowe informacje 'W Kataklizmie' thumb|Ekran startowy w Kataklizmie W dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, trolle posiadają własną strefę startową na Wyspach Echa. Intro po założeniu postaci: 'Poprzednio' Wcześniej trolle dzieliły strefę startową z orkami w Dolinie Prób. Poprzednie intro: Początkowe Atrybuty Cechy rasowe Plik:Racial_troll_berserk.png - natychmiastowe - 3 minuty cooldown - Aktywacja zwiększa szybkość ataku o 20% przez 10 sekund. Plik:Spell_nature_regenerate.png - pasywne - Zwiększa regenerację zdrowia o 10%. Pozwala na regenerację 10% zdrowia podczas walki. Plik:Inv_misc_pelt_bear_ruin_02.png - pasywne - dodatkowe 5% obrażeń zadawanych Bestiom. Plik:Inv_misc_idol_02.png - pasywne - Skraca trwania wszystkich efektów wpływających na ruch o 15%. Trolls be flippin' out mon! Uzasadnienie cech rasowych Podczas walki trolle często ulegają swojemu dzikiemu instynktowi wprowadzając się w stan szału bojowego (berserking), dzięki czemu atakują i rzucają zaklęcia znacznie szybciej. Ten stan jest nawet poważniejszy, kiedy troll jest ranny. Osaczony i ranny troll jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Zdolności regeneracyjne trolli są niezwykle potężne. Jeśli zadana rana ich od razu nie zabije, zwykle potrafią dojść do zdrowia z niewielką pomocą lub nawet bez żadnej pomocy medycznej. Trolle to urodzeni łowcy, którzy w ciągu tysięcy lat szlifowali swoje umiejętności powalania bestii (beast slaying). Łuki i rzucane toporki to ich ikoniczna broń, a łowcy głów stali się główną siłą Hordy uderzającą z zasięgu. Naturalna zwinność trolli pozwala im na szybsze wyzwolenie się z więzów i efektów uniemożliwiających ruch, niż inne rasy. Ruchy te przypominają taniec (da voodoo shuffle). Klasy Trolle to jedna z najbardziej uniwersalnych ras. Mogą grać każdą klasą z wyjątkiem paladynów. Uzasadnienie klas Wojownik - trolle od zawsze miały napięte stosunki z rywalizującymi plemionami, a plemię Mrocznej Włóczni nie różniło się od innych aż do niedawna. Nie jest niczym niezwykłym dla plemiona trolli walczyć ze sobą o dominację. Wśród żyjących w dżungli trolli z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, trollowy wojownik zwykle używa dwuręcznej broni drzewcowej, naturalnej w ich zielonej ojczyźnie. Zakłada się, że pojęcie "łowca głów" odnosiło się początkowo do wojownika, który zabił wielu innych i zgodnie z tradycją zatrzymał głowy swoich wrogów jako makabryczne trofea. Jednak dla plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, która zaprzestała wielu brutalnych tradycji trolli, tytuł ten jest wykorzystywany tylko i wyłącznie jako nazwisko. Łotrzyk - trolle od pokoleń żyją lasach i dżunglach, dzięki czemu są mistrzami zwiadu w tych zarośniętych regionach. Z powodu walk pomiędzy plemionami, zwiadowcy ci przekształcili się w skrytobójców, których zadaniem było zlikwidować trolle pełniące ważne role w innych plemionach. Rodzime dżungle dostarczały im również wiele różnych zabójczych trucizn, których nauczyli się używać. Łowca - trolle świetnie przystosowały się do polowań w swoich leśnych ojczyznach, doprowadzając do perfekcji sztukę kamuflażu na drzewach, aby dopaść swą zdobycz. Niektórzy myśliwi okazali się na tyle godni, by stać się Łowcami Cieni, tak jak Vol'jin. Potrafią sięgnąć po dawną plemienną magię w celu zwiększenia swoich umiejętności. Mag - trolle tradycyjnie praktykują swoją własną dziwną magię w swoich plemiennych społecznościach. Trollowi magowie to prawdopodobnie bardziej nakierowani na wiedzę tajemną szamani, którzy wykorzystują tiki i heksy do polimorfowania wrogów i elementów osnowy rzeczywistości wokół siebie. Czarnoksiężnik - trollowi czarnoksiężnicy są zupełnie inni niż spokojni przywoływacze cywilizowanych społeczeństw. Wykorzystują oni przerażające klątwy i voodoo, źródło magii odrzucane przez wiele plemion trolli. Zalazane, jeden z najbardziej niesławnych trolli dzisiejszych czasów, był cenionym członkiem plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Zdradził swoich współplemieńców poprzez pranie mózgu i przemianę ich w armię bezmyślnych marionetek. Przez lata kontrolował Wyspy Echa, a dzięki voodoo uciekał przed śmiercią i upływającym czasem, zanim Vol'jin zgromadził wreszcie skoncentrowane siły Hordy, aby odzyskać wyspy. Nie jest jasne, w jaki sposób Zalazane stał się szalony, ale przyjmuje się, że był czarnoksiężnikiem i jego własne moce uszkodziły i wypaczyły jego umysł. Kapłan - podstawową religią trolli jest kult Loa, duchów dżungli, reprezentujących cykl natury. Trollowi kapłani wykorzystują starożytne pieśni i błogosławieństwa, aby ich plemiona były bezpieczne i chronione przed złymi cieniami pochodzącymi ze świata duchów. Druid - Druidyzm ograniczony jest głównie do plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni, jest nowym odkryciem trolli, a jego założyciele są częścią tego plemienia. Trollowi czarownicy mieszkający na Wyspach Echa, którzy czcili Loa twierdzą, że te potężne duchy przyrody skontaktowały się z nimi w snach. Niektórzy mówią, że może to być zwiastun rodzącego się związku pomiędzy rasą trolli a Szmaragdowym Snem. Ci pierwsi druidzi rozwijali swoje połączenia z naturą, wykorzystując starożytną magię do opanowania form zwierząt. Następnie żyli tak przez lata dominacji Zalazane pozostając w ukryciu, aż plemię Mrocznej Włóczni przybyło odzyskać swój dawny dom. Wtedy Zen'Tabra, przywódczyni zmiennokształtnych druidów, postanowiła podzielić się tajnikami nowej magii z resztą plemienia. Szaman - społeczności plemienne trolli szamanizm prowadził przez tysiące lat. Ich prymitywny styl życia pozwalał na bliski związek z żywiołami, a niezwykle mądrzy starsi szamani są zwykle określani jako Lekarze Dusz. Wykorzystują swoją wiedzę o żywiołach, aby uspokajać dusze sojuszników, a wrogów porażać pierwotnymi klątwami i magią tiki. Zaklęcie Hex pochodzi od trolli. Rycerz Śmierci - trolle, podobnie jak wiele innych ras, zostały dotknięte przez plagę. Wiele leśnych trolle, mieszkających w Lordaeron zostało pochłoniętych przez siły plagi, ale pomoc plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni w Northrend sprawiła, że istnieje również wielu trollowych Rycerzy Śmierci. Niewielka liczba tych nieumarłych istot wyrwała się spod władzy Króla Lisza wraz z resztą Hebanowego Ostrza. Kategoria:Rasy Hordy Kategoria:Trolle